


The Black Lion

by I_Exist



Category: Hannibal (TV), Jackspeticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gore, Hannibal AU, M/M, Mental Instability, NSFW, Septiplier-Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Exist/pseuds/I_Exist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thi story is based off Konoira's amazing hannibal au but with the twist of an alpha/omega story. ;3</p><p>Jack has always been different. Always understood the men that could do the things thought undecipherable. Known for being "pure empathy", he could almost read anyone. Almost that is. Who knows what the black lion has in store for our little bunny Jack... </p><p>Please know, like the Hannibal series, this story will be dark. VERY DARK. (no puns intended with darkiplier.) If one is uncomfortable with the usage of gore or the mental instabilities, DO NOT READ THIS. This story will be rated NSFW both for smut and gore. Come into the lion's den if you dare.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: I am not an expert in any field of psychology nor police protocol. I am solely going off what I have seen on a couple tv series and the series Hannibal. I will be wrong in many ways regarding these and maybe other fields. Please, you know better, comment what I did wrong and I will gladly change it. I am doing this for fun and have not done any extensive research into anyway. If you are offended in any valid way or have a tip, I will gladly listen. Please, do not insult me or yell at me for getting a term or process incorrect. Because I am telling you this now. I do NOT know who these real world procedures go. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy~

_ Please! Don’t!  _

 

“Hey, little guy are you okay?” 

 

_ Richard stop!  _

 

“Everything is going to be fine now alright? The cops are here. You’re safe.”

 

_ I going to call them Richard! Put the fucking knife down! DON’T YOU FUCKING THREATEN ME IN FRONT OF JACK!  _

 

“My parents are dead.” The boy said with dead eyes. Watching the red and blue lights illuminate the bloodbath that he used to call home. “In what dictionary does this scene fit the definition of fine?” Jack watched expressionless as the cops scrambled for an answer. 

 

“Nick, stop pestering the kid and ask him the goddamn questions. The forensic team is already done cleaning up the site of the murder scene.” A man in a leather trenchcoat said, smoking a cigar. “The name’s Ken kid, and if Nick here doesn’t start the questioning I will.” 

 

“But sir! The child has just gone through trauma! You can’t do that! We need to take him down to the station. He needs a stable environment if we are to force him through these scarring events! I’m sure your favorite trainee Felix can agree with me.” The alpha chief growled and the beta cop whimpered in submission. 

 

“Don’t use Felix against me Nick. You of all people should know better.” The beta took the statement as a cue to leave, tipping his hat to his captain out of instinctual respect. 

 

“Remember captain, I only asked him out on one date and he declined. However, if you break this boy sir, you can make sure I’ll have you chew out by Felix for it.” The chief grunted in acknowledgment. The cop sighed, “Good luck with him kiddo. I’ll take you out for ice cream tomorrow I promise.” Jack watched him walk away with the same emotionless eyes he carried since the event a few hours back. Everything is different now. 

 

“Come on kid,” Ken said through a sign, holding his nose bridge as he was suffering a headache. “Let’s not drag this out any longer than necessary. I know we both don’t like this situation place over us. First question-”

 

“Can I see the scene of the crime?”

 

“What? Kid, just because I said the forensic team was done doesn’t mean the house is back to normal.”

 

“Exactly,” Jack said, jumping off the hood of the cop car. “I need to see things the way they are.” He began walking towards the house before Ken grabbed him by the shoulder. 

 

“No kid, sure I’m not as kind as Nick. However, I’m not a complete madman and going let a traumatized kid-” 

 

“Do I look traumatized to you?” Ken stopped hand still on the Irish boy’s shoulder. There was something off about him… 

 

“No you don’t,” The chief said, slowly releasing his grip on the boy. “You don’t look fazed at all…” With that being stated, Jack continued his journey to the home, Ken watching him cautiously. “Say, kid, is there something I should know about?” 

 

“We’ll find out won’t we?” Was the boy’s response, as he opened the white wooden door. “I will tell you if I find anything.” Ken opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it. He had a degree psychology, he was interested where this boy would land on the spectrum. As the alpha stated, the house was far from normal. Bloody hand marks streaked across the once white walls, knife markings in the wall as if the murder was swinging around aimlessly. Jack reached out to touch on of the markings, looking at the chief as if asking for permission. 

 

“Here kid,” Ken said, throwing him a pair of oversized rubber gloves. “Sorry, I don’t carry kid size.” Jack just shrugged in response, putting on the gloves and gingerly tracing his fingers over the markings. 

 

“Father was always an unstable man, no wonder he couldn’t hit mom the first time.” Ken was shocked, how did this child know?!! 

 

“Wait, how do you know your father was the killer??! We found you knocked out from head trauma and the back door was open.” 

 

“These markings tell me.” Jack’s expressionless eyes, traced the room in front of them. “He suffered from hallucinations and was bi-polar. Almost to the extreme of the fictional character Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He was probably striking the hallucinations of the woman he used to love.” Jack skillfully stepped across the pool of blood at the base of a glass table. An empty home phone stand stood there shining in blood. “He probably got the first strike in when mom stopped grab the phone. She staggered to the back door.’” The boy continued, placing his own hand over the bloody print left by his mother. “However, she didn’t make it through the door.” 

 

“Then why was it open?” 

 

“Because I went through, I was coming home from school.” 

 

“Why the back door? In the old Victorian era, only the important came through the front door, family and friends always came from the back.”

 

Ken, huffed, “Don’t you think that is a kinda outdated practice?” 

 

“Apparently not for father.”

 

“So why didn’t he kill you?”

 

“My parent’s were in a courtesy battle over me. Either of them letting up ground.”

 

“So he tried to kill your mother discretely but-”

 

“He is anything but discrete.”

 

“What?”

 

“He was a control freak. The only reason my mother even married him was because she, in turn, was a hot mess. He was always had to have the last word. Forced us to live in a Victorian like fashion. That man wanted me to come to a blood bath. He wanted me to know there and end, he was the one in charge and would always be.” 

 

“How kid? How did you reach this conclusion?”

 

“Because this is my father’s design. This is  **my** design.” 

 

Ken watched the kid’s expressionless eyes cloud with the insanity of the man he just described before coughing and covering his right eye in an act of pain. “My god,” the captain whispered under his breath. “Pure empathy.” Jack fell to the floor, green fluid, seeping over the eye he was covering. “Oh shit!” The boy was presenting. A presenting was when an omega’s, beta’s, or alpha’s true self is finally shown. It is usually through a heat or a rut. However, in some case, these outliers get something more….

 

“Kid, let me help you!” Ken reached down to see the extent of the pain the eye was causing him only to shoot straight back. Shit, the boy was an omega, this was not good. “I’ll go get suppressants,” the captain growled, knuckles turning white from resistance. Running out, he yelled to the other alpha’s to scram. They didn’t need a rap case in addition to this murder. 

 

“What happened Chief!?!” Nick yelled, scrambling up to him doughnuts and coffee in his hands. 

 

“Ken what the fuck did you do!?!” Felix panted, running up with Nick. “Where’s the boy!?!” 

 

“Inside the house,” Ken said, trying to pass the two to grab the suppressants. 

Felix’s mouth fell open. “Oh no, you don’t minister! How fucking dare you let that traumatized kid back in there! Hey, where do you think you’re going!” 

 

“I’m getting suppressants damn it! The boy presented in the middle of his analysis!”

 

“ Analysis!? Presented!? Ken what happened in there!?!” Felix screamed after Ken. “God damn it, Nick, wait here. I’m going in.” 

 

“Um, wha?” The beta cop said, still trying to process what just happened. “Hey wait! Felix, you don’t have clearance to go in!” 

 

Felix didn’t listen, running into the house. “Hey, kid! Are you okay?!!”

 

Jack was sitting at the back doors entrance. He cradled something in his arms are Felix began to approach him. “Hey little guy, you don’t have to be afraid of me…” The trainee gasped as he saw blood on the boy’s hands. 

 

“You’re right…” the boy said, letting the stuffed animal he was holding fall to the floor. “I don’t have to be afraid of you,” Jack said, getting up, not letting his eyes leave the bloody lion. Its coat was coated in so much blood that the once brown pelt resembled close to the color of black. “But he, he-” The Irish boy turned to Felix, a pleading scared look on his face. “Please, keep the black lion away from me.” 

 

**A few blocks away**

 

“Mommy! Mark cannibalized my dolls again!” The half-german boy growled in annoyance. One day, he’ll get rid of her. The boy smirked, looking down at the butchered doll family. One day he’ll get rid of them all. Mark ignored his tired mother’s screams and looked down at the brown bunny doll he had made. Purring, he stroke the bunny’s new green eye “Green really suits you…”  

  
  



	2. I Found You

**10 Years Later....**

“Um-m, Ex-xcuse Mr. M-mark?” Said man growled, grabbing a nearby towel to wipe off his red hands. The half german could practically see the woman’s shaking physique. He let out a sigh, cleaning the blood splatter off his glasses. This one was much messier than the last….

 

“Spit it out Marra,” the man spoke calmly, the voice smooth as dark chocolate. He brought the bone saw to the light, seeing where it needed to be sharpened. A tool is only as good as it’s master’s care.

 

“There’s someone here to see you.” She finally blurted out, quickly bowing her head in submission to the Alpha. The man slowly turned his head, the blood still glistening on his cheek. He placed the tool gingerly back onto the surgical table, turning back momentarily to admire his work. Joints limited the body too much, they were too restricting, too preventative of “real” art.

 

“Marra.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She squeaked.

 

“What did I tell you to do when I am ‘occupied’?” He said, voice still deep and calm as the sea. He stalked up to her, velvet paws echoing with each step. “Well?”

 

“T-tell th-them to go away.”

 

“So why didn’t you with this one? Marra?”

 

“He re-refused. S-something a-about being a colleague of yours.” Mark simply raised his eyebrow at her as a response. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “H-his name-”

 

“Aw, Felix, I could have guessed it was him. What a stubborn little omega.” He purred, looking down at Marra who was still shaking like a puppy. The alpha looked at her in disgust, oh how she had let herself go! It was revolting that such a beautiful flower, so ripe for the picking, could rot so fast…

 

“I will attend to him as I see fit. Marra, be a darling and help Mr. Nick out of my studio. Chop! Chop!” He began to walk away as the beta started to whimper. His eye’s slowly turned to her direction as he paused in his exit. “Is something the matter Miss Marra?”

 

“I-I I don’t know if I can do it, sir. I-I.” She had a severe case of hemophobia, the fear of blood, her face was currently dripping in sweat as she panted from a weak panic attack. “Y-you k-know-”

 

“Of course, I do Marra, I am you psychologist aren’t I? I’m the one who took you from off the streets and gave you everything you needed.”

 

“Y-yes sir.” She said, still shifty eyed. “B-but-”

“You don’t want me to get caught do you?”

 

“No of course not! I love and I will never let anyone take you away from me!” She answered almost instinctively. “I would never-”

 

Mark stopped her by swinging around and grabbed her lower jaw. He was hunched over, inches away from her lips, the position was quite erotic. The alpha put up his strongest mask as he fought the urge to hurl on the beta’s disgusting face. Oh, how he wouldn’t even dare serve this “pig” to the lowest of levels she was that hideous in his eyes. However, being the master of seduction he was, Mark lowered his face closer to hers to make the moment even more intimate. “So I can depend on you?”

 

“I promise,” she said, eyes burning with determination to not let the man she loved down. How Stockholm syndrome was a blessing.

 

“Good.” He purred, straightening back up, refusing to leave a kiss on those disgusting swollen lips. He had given her plenty of those when breaking her to fit his needs. “Now excuse me, I must attend to **my** guest. It’s rude to leave a colleague waiting.”

 

After cleaning up, the alpha walked into a high-ceiling room. Two chairs sat apart from each other on a tan rug, of unknown origins, over a marble tiled floor. There, a man stood scowling at this watch. “How long does it take that alpha to get out of a chair.” The blonde hissed under his breath, clearly annoyed.

 

“I apologize for keeping you waiting, as I’m sure Marra informed you, I was terribly busy.” The Swedish man jumped, unaware of Mark’s arrival.

 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry about that Mark. However, I got a special case for you that I can’t hand or wait for someone else.”

 

“Is that so?” The man was intrigued, usually, Felix came to him AFTER every other therapist accusing failed the patient. To be picked right off the bat… “Is this so-called special case here?”

 

The blonde man sighed, throwing his arms into the arm in despair. “What the fuck do you think Mark. Ugh, no he is not here. Something about how he wouldn’t let another shrink look at him.”

 

“Is that so? But I thought you said, he hadn’t seen another therapist and that you were specifically looking for me.”

 

The omega rolled his shocking baby blues. “For a smart guy, you can’t make the right inference half the time.” They walked over to Mark’s desk, as Felix took out a case file from the bag he was carrying over his shoulder. “No, he is one of us, Mark. Meet Sean McLoughlin a.k.a Jack. Or as the news likes to call him: The ‘Septic Eye’. Seriously, who comes up with this nicknames, they’re revolting!” The omega handed Mark the case file as they both took their respectful seats. “Anyway, here’s the idiot making me take a run for my money.” The Swedish man chuckled, running a hair through his hair. “Poor kid only has me and Ken to lean on ever since Nick disappearance. Man, now I got to spend my money on those weekly ice cream treats….”

 

Mark watched as the omega continued on his rant. Watched how his featured contoured to fit the endless expressions streaming how of that glorious face. His beautiful blue eyes complimented with his golden locks were shunning. Oh, how Mark wanted him. Wanted to break those eyes, see what other colors he make those blues into. However, being mated to the chief of the psychology department of the FBI, kept the beautiful bird from landing into Mark’s hands. One day, though, one day he would take him.

 

“Yo, Mark, are you going to look at the file or are you going to stare at me all day,” The omega said, bringing the alpha back from his delusions. “You don’t have to apologize. I know I’m fabulous.” The Swedish joked lightheartedly, puffing up the golden locks that Mark wanted to so desperately run his fingers through.

 

Sighing, the half-german man chuckled in his deep velvet-like voice. “You caught me, Felix,” he said, opening the file. “Now let’s have a look at who we have here…”

 

Mark was breathless, as he took out the picture of a man whose eyes were of two different colors, green and blue. Felix’s sharp eyes were duller than before. “Call him Jack. He doesn’t like being called by his first, brings up too many bad memories.” The man was wearing a slim pair of glasses, hair as green as the button he chose for the bunny that night. However, was sold Mark were the eyes, mirrors of who he was. Completely unreadable. He did not learn about his man by looking at his picture. He learned about himself. How interesting, as if a room full of mirrors, were behind those eyes….

 

“You noticed them too,” Felix said softly, watching how Mark looked intensely into the picture’s eyes. “Pure empathy was what Ken called them.”

 

Mark’s mind went to dark places as he looked up at Felix grinning. He was perfect, a mind of mirrors. The alpha was already planning out how he was going to break him. “When do I meet this Septic Eye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated. :3 
> 
> I would like to hear your feedback so far.


	3. Cornered

Jack groaned, picking up his head from his desk. His nose hurt from having his glasses pressed into it during his rest. He got up and stretched. How many times has he fallen asleep like this already? The man sat back down with a sigh, he shivered feeling the countless mad minds running through his head. The Irish man knew he was overdoing it but, Nick was still out there. He couldn’t just sit on the sidelines.

“Holy shit kid,” Jack looked up to Ken with the same dead eyes from ten years ago. However, this time, his appearance fit those tired eyes. “Jack, you look like shit.”

Said man leaned back in his chair, pushing up his slime framed glasses. “I feel like shit too.” He chuckled in response. “Any new leads?”

“None that I’m going to tell your sorry ass.” The chief snorted, walking over to the omega. He shut down the Irish man’s laptop despite the protests. “You are going home to sleep.”

“Didn’t you just see me wake up?” Jack shot back, trying to pry Ken’s hand off the laptop. “I got my beauty sleep Doc.”

“Jack, you have been up for the past 24 hours.-”

“Do I look tired to you?”

“Look, kid, we are not playing this again. The last time I went through your game, you presented and found your new mate’s spirit anim-”

“The black lion is not my mate.” Jack cut in, getting up. Ken sighed, this happened every time either him, Felix, or Nick tried to talk to the Irish man over his mate. Everyone gets a glimpse of their true mates in the first present. Those hints were insights into the other’s spirit animal. In Jack’s case, it seemed this tabooed black lion was his. “I have no mate Ken and I will never get one.” The omega pushed up his glasses once more, before turning back to stare Ken right in the eyes. “That _thing_ especially will never be an option.” Ken watched his the Irishman leave the room in defeat. His once beautiful hair was greasy and all over the place from overtime he has worked in this damn place. The kid was a prodigy, the best criminal analyzer in the FBI’s history. However, the kid was still a kid then and Ken overlooked that factor. The alpha felt partly if not fully responsible for the way Jack was now. In some ways, he considered the omega has his son. After all, it was him that lead him into this hellish lifestyle.

“Sean,” The captain sighed out, refusing to give up so easily. The omega paused at the doorway, knowing that his real name was never used unless something serious was being discussed. “ Can you tell me why he can’t be the one?” The Irish man sighed, taking off his glasses to wipe them clean.

“Ken, you of all people know I have the eyes of a lunatic,” Jack started quietly. He knew Ken cared, he knew that he was worrying the alpha with this topic. The captain only wanted the tired man to be happy. “ However, that man….he has the mind of one.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because, his fur is stained black. He enjoys the kill so much it has become one with him.” Jack looked over his shoulder with pity as Ken tried to come up with a counterpoint. “Stop worrying about it chief. You have enough in your place as it is. Let’s just worry about getting Nick back. The weekends are coming up.”

The alpha chuckled, “Yes Jack, we all know about your guys’ weekly ice cream routine.” The Irishman opened his mouth to shoot back a snarky remark when the alpha’s phone went off. “What is it, Felix? Oh really? But I thought you said- Wow really? That guy dropped everything for this meeting? Well damn Fel, you are a miracle worker!”

Jack looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Do I need to decode this one as well?” Ken shook his head, a grin plastered on his face as his tired physique disappeared just like that. “If that is the case, I guess I will head off to the break room. Call me when I’m needed.”

“Oh no Jack, you are still coming with me. You just don’t need to read any minds today.”

“Wow! Not being used as a tool for once! Who is this guy after all?” Ken’s grin didn’t leave his face as he practically dragged the Irishman out of the room.

“You’ll find out Jack,” was the chief’s response, winking back at the confused omega. Okay, who the hell was this Mr. Fanstatic? The dead-eyed man opened his mouth to question again went he heard it. Velvet paws on the tiled floor. He froze like a scared bunny, his nose even twitching as his face contorted with fear. “Hey, Jack, what’s with the hol- Yo, kid are you alright?” The omega didn’t hear him, his entire focus on getting far away. The black lion was here. He was here. “Kiddo are you- Hey! Jack was are you doing!?” Jack ripped his hand from Ken’s grasp, his heart pumping with adrenaline.

“He’s here Ken.” The captain looked at him in concern and in confusion. “The black lion is here.” Jack didn’t wait for Ken’s response, he just took off. The omega needed to get out of here as fast as he could. The velvet-like steps seemed to echo off the wall. He looked around wildly, people stopping to stare as the echoes tortured him only. The Irish man could not pinpoint the black lion, causing the poor bunny to panic even further. He ran over to the elevator, slamming his hand down on the button. As he waited or at least attempted too, his eyes kept shifting towards the stairs. “ _Fuck it_ ,” the omega thought, bolting down the stairwell as the elevator’s doors opened. The man practically hopped down five floors, his knees begging him to stop and just go down normally. However, his mind kept screaming he was going too slow. Those velvet paw steps echoed through his head even louder. He was so close. He slammed open the ground floor’s stair doors.

“As I was saying Mark, he is awfully jumpy. Make sur- Jack? What the hell?” The Irishman felt his heart skip a beat. His blood ran cold, Felix’s words falling on deaf ears. The omega felt his heart pounding through his eyes, as his eyes fell upon the man beside the blonde. He stood tall, wearing a blood red suit and had eyes to match. Looks like Jack wasn’t the only one who gained more than normal in his presenting… The man stood tall, a couple inches taller that Felix but around the same height as Ken. He carried an aura of control surrounded him making Jack shiver. “Hey, Jack? Are you okay?” The red eyed man turned his spotless leather shoes toward him. The omega’s eyes widened in terror as the man purred, stalking up to the shivering Irishman. Jack’s hand shot to the staircase's doorknob, only to have a mighty paw slam the door back in place. Cold sweat being to form on Jack’s forehead as he pulled on the doorknob again. He heard a low chuckle from above him. The little bunny’s nose twitched in fear as he slowly looked up. Blue and green meeting pure red. Everything else disappeared. Felix’s shouting voice and the elevator's doors opening to reveal an equally confused Ken. They disappeared. All Jack could see and hear was the predator in front of him. He pushed himself as far as he could into the door as the black lion purred, leaning in closer. Those red eyes pierced into him like needles, the omega never felt so exposed in his entire life. The Irishman's dead eyes sparked with the one emotion they knew. Fear.

“Why hello there Jack, I have heard so much about you. I can hardly wait to become acquainted with such a beautiful omega like you~” Mark smirked, leaning in closer, his nose tickled by the shorter man’s hair. In a deeper, quieter voice he added, “I found you bunny.” 


	4. Bumpy Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week, I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow to compensate for that.

Jack couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Mark chuckled, ruffling the shorter man’s hair. His laugh light-hearted but his eyes showing otherwise. “You’re right Felix, he is quite a jumper.” The alpha backed up so the blondie could rush over to his fellow shivering omega. 

 

“I’m guessing you are Mark?” Ken said, hand hovering over his gun. An accusing look betraying his playful smile. “I thought therapist are supposed to help the damaged. Not destroy them further.” Mark laughed at Ken’s remark, firing back the other alpha’s hostile look. Mark narrowed his eyes, he needed to tread lightly around this one. The aura of a grizzly surrounded the chief and from the looks of it. The bear wasn’t very fond of his feline composure. 

 

“Jack! Wait!” Mark’s glare off with Ken was interrupted as Jack pushed back the black lion and bolted straight through the door. “Ken! He’s doing it again!” 

 

“Oh for fuck sake,” The grizzly growled, moving his hand away from his gun to get the radio placed next to it. “Luna, he did it again.” Ken’s pinched his nose bridge as an annoyed female voice responded. “Hey, it’s not like I want him to run off!” Mark listened closely, from the way the female spoke and presented herself in the conversation, she was also someone not to take lightly. The half-german clicked his teeth in annoyance. Getting his little bunny will be more tedious than anticipated. “Don’t worry Fel, Luna is on his trail. She will make sure Jack get’s home safe.” The blonde omega squawked out in annoyance. He ruffled his hair, pacing around like a bird trapped in a cage. 

 

“I’m going to go look around his safe zones.” Felix finally said, rushing out the door after the Irishman. “Ken, tell Mark the rest of the details he needs to know about Jack.” Before the chief could refute, Felix was gone. The lobby was eerily silent, time seeming to have stopped. The workers on the ground floor looking shifty eyes back and forth at the two hostile alphas left behind. Slowly but gradually, time came back. They went back to work under the uneasy tension behind the two. It was Mark who broke their growing hostility first. 

 

“Let me introduce myself properly. Hello, I am Mark Fischbach, the remaining alpha of the lion clan here in Boston. Nice to meet you, Chief Ken.” The black lion purred, his voice coaxed with such sweetness it was venomous. He held out his hand in a gesture for a handshake, Ken grunted, accepting it. Both of their grips strong and firm. 

 

“The name’s Ken, the leading alpha of the brown bear clan here. It’s a shame what happened to your family.” It was clear to both they were just making small talk, neither wanting to give information to the other. 

 

“Thank you for condolence. However, I will not lie,  **I prefer it this way** .” Mark grinned, his countenance assumed the look of a sadist. It was a subtle change in expression, but Ken saw it. The chief narrowed his eyes even further. If this man was Jack’s true mate, the Irish omega’s foreboding of this alpha may not be so far off. Mark noticed the grizzly’s growing suspicion and quickly clarified his statement. “As twisted as it sounds, with everyone gone, there is no one I can let down.” Of course, it was a blatant lie, however, possessing the great silver tongue he has, Mark was able to get Ken to buy it. It lessened the tension, but not by much. 

 

“Didn’t find you as the type to worry about the judgements of others.”

 

“Well, looks can be deceiving.” 

 

“Indeed they are. Now tell me, why was Jack so afraid of you?” It was clear that they passed polite customs. “Did you run into him before.” Those accusing eyes were back. 

 

“Oh no, this was my first encounter with our little jumpy bunny.” Ken still didn’t look convinced, either did he seem comfortable with the usage of Jack’s spirit name. Mark makes a note of that. “If you don’t believe me, ask Felix. He is your mate after all, what would he gain from lies to you?” Ken gritted his teeth, hating but following the black lion’s of thought and agreeing with it. Mark smiled, seeing the inner fight in Ken’s eyes. “Now then, let’s further our discussion on Jack. What do you know abou-”

 

“You first,” Ken said sharply, his eyes shining with the intent on ripping every piece of information out of Mark. The other alpha looked cooling at his hostile counterpart. 

 

“Very well, mind if we take this conversation out for coffee?” Ken allowed a crude nod in agreement and they both walked out of the building. The workers let out a union sigh, the tension finally gone. 

 

“First things first, tell me about that night.” Ken blurted out the second they began walking down the sidewalk. 

 

“My family was murdered by my brother. He was tired of being treated as the lesser alpha and took to violence as his way to stand his ground. Neither my sister nor I were supposed to be killed. He was a madman with a twisted sense of reason. Out with the old, in with the new. As long as he could stand on the top, he would let us survive. However, my sister refused and fought back. She was brave but foolish. We spent the rest of the week burying the bodies.”

 

“You accepted his reign? How did you walk out with a record?” 

 

“I was young, would you really blame a child for following a madman under the influence of fear?” 

 

“......I suppose not. But how did you escape then?” 

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“My brother swallowed his own tongue. He choked to death in front of me.” Ken’s suspicion eye’s came back. Mark didn’t tell how his brother supposedly swallowed his own tongue. An act almost impossible to do under  **normal** circumstances. Nevertheless, he allowed Mark to continue. “I then burned down the house. It was no other a place I consider home.”

 

“......you know they never found your family member’s correct? Only their already open graves.” 

 

“I do not know what my brother did to those corpses. Nor do I intend to find out.”

 

Ken opened his mouth to further question the black lion only to be interrupted. “That’s enough about me. I believe it’s time I pry some information out of you.” Ken’s jaw locked. He did not want to share anything about Jack. However, he also knew he didn’t want to be yelled at by Felix.

 

“Fine, what do you want to know?”

 

Mark’s sadistic smile returned momentarily, it was just a glimpse. However, Ken was sure he saw it. “First off chief, why not you describe how Jack see me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. :3


	5. ATTENTION! THIS FIC AIN'T DEAD!

First off, I want to apologize for being so unresponsive. It was wrong and inconsiderate and I'm truly sorry. 

My life has been quite busy and, lately, I have been feeling very burnout. I have found no movitation to do anything but the require anymore. 

However, thanks to some very persistent and loyal readers (you know who you are ;) ) I reread the work so far and was able to spark up some movitation again. 

BUT! Before you go off cheering, I have to tell you all something first. I am still suffering from this slum I have fallen into and, though it is not true (I hope), I feel small and unappreaciated lately. 

That being said, if you guys can leave some positive messages in the next few chapters or help me get a few new readers or just, I don't know, help revive the "life" of this fic. I would greatly appreciate. ^^

I will be updating this Saturday, March 4. Keep your eyes peeled for it my friends. ;P


	6. The Ice Cream Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank you all for the motivating and kind words in my author's note. You guys helped make the remainder of my week a little more bearable and for that, I would like to give you each a hundred thanks. :) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! I'll try updating again next Saturday.

_Go back to alpha, go back to mate._

Jack’s lungs ached. Invisible strings pulled at his back as he ran. Stares followed him as he bolted across streets, ignoring the lights. The Irishman just needed to get away. After what seemed to be forever, his feet lead him into an ice cream store, huffing and puffing. The elderly woman behind the counter gasped and hobbled over to the man, whose state of languor finally began to show. “Sean?” she said with a voice like home. “My boy, what happened to you?” He opened his mouth to respond but was only shushed. “That was a rhetorical question. Come on, you need to rest. It looks like you just ran a marathon!” He chuckled at the last remark, for in some ways, it was true. She took him over to a table in the deserted store. Jack collapsed almost instantly, letting his body become one with the chair. She trotted back to the counter, the tired omega following her movements with his ears. Before long, he felt a cold surface touch his sweaty forehead. He groaned, she didn’t have to. “It’s your favorite, cookies and cream.” Like a stubborn child, he pushed it away.

“You will go broke if you keep giving me free samples Mrs. Villegas.” Unlike her, he kept tabs of how many sweet treats she gave to him. Let’s just say, the number has far surpassed that of 10. “I can’t accept this.” She rolled her eyes, shoving a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth. He gagged in reaction. He sighed as the elder female shoved another bite of the treat into his face. “Yet you never listen to me,” Jack stated, taking the spoon to show his surrender.

“I rather go broke knowing I helped you,” Mrs. Villegas neighed softly. She walked back to the counter, getting herself some ice cream. “I will spoon feed you if necessary.” The Irish man cracked a smile, knowing that she kept to her words. “Besides, like they say, don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth; it’s rude questioning their generosity.” Jack chuckled, having heard that phrase a multitude of times. They ate in silence before she addressed the elephant in the room. “Are you going to tell me why you ran over yonder to get here? Sean, I am fully aware that this place is one of your safe zones. Who hurt you?”

“.....”

“Answer me as payment for the treat.”

“.....”

“Sean, if Nick were here-” “He found me.” Jack’s hands began to shake, velvet paws echoed through his head. It may have been just one meeting, but the omega couldn’t help but feel like they had many. That man was dangerous and brilliant, a frightful combination. He swung around hearing the doors open. Almost instinctively, he jumped up like a scared bunny.

“Down boy, it’s me dumbfuck.” Jack couldn’t help but smile at the opening insult. Luna growled snapping the toothpick in her mouth. “Fucking got to run off during my lunch break don’t you.” She sighed, stretching up, her back cracking in response. “You fucking knew I was bringing prime steak in too. The damn pups back at the office must have devoured it already.”

“Hello Detective Luna, care for a cup of ice cream?” Mrs. Villegas said, starting to get up to serve the alpha.

“No thanks, madam,” the wolf yawned, the cold air making her tired. “Like I said, I got meat waiting for me. Jack.” The omega tightened his grip on the ice cream container, he didn’t want to go back. He could still be there, he will still be there. Before the Irishman could call out an excuse to go to the bathroom, Luna spoke again. “I smell a new alpha on you…He found you didn’t he?”

“....that nose of you’s as sharp as ever isn’t it?” Luna narrowed her one eye in response. The deformed woman stalked up to him, taking a deep breath and curling up her lips as the scent hit her nose stronger.

“Fucking lion… looks you got one prideful son-of-a-bitch to love.”

“Please Luna, I don’t what to talk about it.” Jack sighed, his head hurting. He gritted his teeth, rubbing his neck in pain as his biology started catching up with him. _Need claim mark, need to close bond._ Mrs. Villegas looked at him worried and, in response to seeing the omega’s pain, the beta got up and grabbed an ice pack that she gingerly placed at the back of his neck. “Thank you Ma’am,” he said contently, his nose twitching as the pain numbed under the cold. 

“Jack, please look at me my boy,” The old woman neighed softly. “I’m worried about you. Your life, let alone health, is in shambles, avoiding fate is not going to help your situation. I know you said that your visions of him was-” 

“Sarah please,” Jack interrupted her, getting up. “If you saw what I saw, you wouldn’t give a damn about fate and be more worried about putting the bastard into jail. Excuse my language.” His hands began to shake, vision fading in and out. The Irishman could recall the night as if it was only yesterday, the screams and visions echoing through his mind of mirrors, their reflections of him: Mark. “He is a killer,” the Irishman continued with a growled, uncharacteristic of him. Mrs. Villegas backed up as Luna stepped in closer. “His coat is black with blood for fuck's sake! You have to be blind to not see it! He’s a murderer! A-”

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in his green eye, causing Jack to fall to his knees and clutch the eye. Luna rushed in, barking at Mrs. Villegas to call the hospital. The older woman galloped to the phone as the detective grabbed Jack who began to laugh and sob in pain. Like the night of his presenting, green fluid seeped through his fingers. “Jack, you son of a gun, look at me,” Luna said slapping him, “don’t you fucking lose it on me bastard. Hey! LOOK AT ME!” She ripped his hands away from his face, pausing in shock for a moment seeing the eye. The whites were green as if the iris’s color broke out and invaded the rest of the eye like a septic fluid. The actual iris was blue like his other eye. Luna saw his face change, mimicking her shocked look. The alpha slapped him, “Don’t you fucking dare add me into your head of mirrors. You already have too many running around up there dammit! Mrs. Villegas! What’s taking so long-”

Luna swung around, the scent of lion hitting her nose. Mrs.Villegas stood behind the counter cowering, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were trained Mark’s hand where a crushed phone laid within. Ken stood behind him in shock. Calmly, the man’s red eyes scanned the room and came to rest upon Luna and Jack. The omega whimpered within her arms and she brought him in closer, steeling her eyes as they meant the lion’s pair of reds. Dropping the phone on the counter, the psychologist took out a red cloth napkin to soak up the blood dripping from his hand. Eyes still trained on Luna and Jack, Mark removed a piece of plastic from his palm, not a muscle in his face moved as he removed it. “Hello Ladies, it’s a pleasure meeting you both. Now, if you don’t mind, would you kindly hand over my mate.” Mark’s red eyes flashed, an underlying threat in his words. Luna growled, she did not like him. She did not like him one bit.


	7. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! Sorry if weekly updates may seem drawn out, I promise to make each chapter a considerable length to compensate. ^^'
> 
> And yes, I am reading all your comments. I just don't have the time to respond to them. I don't want my responses to be a redundant "thank you!" Each of your comments is unique, even if they say the same thing in the end. Thus, if I am to respond, my responses should be as unique and heartfelt as your comments. :)

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

 

Velvet paws moved forward silently, yet each step spoke volumes. Those red eyes…

 

“Luna don’t-!”

 

 _Click._ Mark paused in his approached, Luna’s loaded gun was aimed squarely between his eyes. Jack curled up against the wall holding his eye, the septic fluid still seeping through. The room fell silent, the only sound that could be heard was Jack’s pained breaths as he tried not to lose it again.

 

“You must be Luna,” Mark stated calmly, staring down the barrel of the gun. Said woman gritted her teeth, clearly pissed that the man in front of her did not feel threatened by her weapon. She tightened her hold on the trigger. Mark simply smiled back.

 

“Now, now Luna. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Ken butted in, attempting to get between the two other alphas. “Why not we just put the gun down and talk this-”

 

“Shut the fuck up Ken.” Luna barked, her one good eye narrowing further at Mark. “You clearly don’t see the danger standing in front of us here.”

 

“Really, I am the danger?” Mark said with a cocked eyebrow, eyes pointed accusingly back at her. “However, she is right Ken. You have no place in this….conflict of interest.” With that, Mark took a step forward as Luna stood her ground. Jack whimpered.

 

“Oh for fuck sake you two!” Ken said, shoving himself between them, a hand facing both of them. “Are we really about to have a pissing contest here?! Luna. Stand. Down.” The alpha female growled in defiance as the grizzly stared her down. After what seemed like a lifetime, she holstered her weapon and immediately stood in front of Jack.

 

“Thank you, Ken, however, that wasn’t necessary. Everything was under con-”

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up bastard. One of my most skilled officers had a clear shot to your face. Get off your high horse.” Ken said, his tone managing to sound, annoyed, threatening, and a warning. Mark steeled his expression, the aura around him cold. Once again, the room fell into silence.

 

“Yes, hello 911? A customer has fallen ill. Fluid is seeping from behind his right eye. It’s green madame, please hurry. The address is -” Mrs. Villegas began, a new phone at hand. Mark grabbed the device; however, he didn’t crush it like the last. Instead, he simply said “Presetation komplikation, Kleine Hilfe ist notwendig.” The operator, them self, hung.

 

“Excuse young man! Your supposed mate is in an emergency state of health and twice you prevented me from-”

 

“The emergency response team won’t even be able to help him. This is a presentation problem unique to him and his...gift.”

 

“I don’t care and stop interrupting me! Didn’t your parents - hey! What are you doing!?!” Mark ignored her and walked passed Ken and toward Luna and Jack.

 

“Omega, stand.”

 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Luna said, staring down Mark as she put herself up as a meatshield for Jack. “I will draw my gun again and I will shoot your balls out jackass.” Ken opened his mouth in objection only for Luna to bark - “Ken I already have a record, an assault charge doesn’t mean shit to me.” Mark raised an eyebrow, his countenance displaying an expression of disbelief. Luna placed her hand on her gun again to prove she was serious while Mrs. Villegas reached out to grab the phone.

 

“Tell me, all of you, have you ever seen someone besides Jack with this sort of illness?” Mark began, eyes like cameras on Mrs. Villegas who, under his gaze, retracted her hand for the phone.

 

“Don’t tell me you do then.” Luna snapped back, hand tightening on the gun again. Mark simply smiled as if amused by her.

 

“If I told you yes, that would make me seem narcissistic and ignorant. That being said, do you think a hospital, any hospital really, would know a cure for Jack if no one seen his illness before?”

 

“Just because we haven’t seen this shit doesn’t mean a doctor or database doesn’t know it.” Luna fired in response.

 

“Alright, then tell me. Has this happened before?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then shouldn’t you know how to treat it? I mean, surely you took him to the doctor right?”

 

“ … “

 

“Let me guess, they didn’t know and neither did you, any of you.” Mark, said eyes looking accusingly at them all. “Mrs. Villegas, want to call the hospital again? Go ahead, pick up the phone. Have the emergency responders pick him up. Have them run numerous tests. Have them steal your money and tell you they can’t do anything to help.”

 

“What’s your game bastard?” Luna growled. Mark smiled, his grin like one of someone who had information you didn’t. He stared back at her menacing glare as a stream of fluid again to seep from one of his eyes. “The fuck?!!”

 

“True mates usually receive similar gifts, if anything, during their first present. Thus, the symptoms one gets, the other surely has as well.”

 

“Wait, are you telling me Felix and I have an illness unique to us?” Ken butted in worried.

 

“Seeing how neither of you two was given gifts, I highly doubt it,” Mark responded as he cleaned the liquid from his eye with the napkin he used to with the cut in his hand. “Now, let me see my mate.”

 

“Didn’t you say you didn’t know a cure to this?!” Luna snapped, she clearly still trying to prevent Mark from coming closer to Jack.

 

“I said that ‘If I told you yes, that would make me seem narcissistic and ignorant.’ I didn’t say no.”

 

“You little shit….”

 

“Now then, let me stop Jack’s suffering. That is what you all want yes?” 

“Luna…”

 

“Absolutely not Ken. Now unless I am allowed to have the barrel of my gun on the back of his fucking head-”

 

“Alright, now let me help my omega,” Mark said, putting his cloth napkin away and turning his attention to Jack.

 

“??!” Both Ken and Luna stood shocked for a moment; however, Luna recovered first and quickly took upon Mark’s offer. She, not so nicely, shoved the barrel of the gun into the back of Mark’s head. “One wrong move jackass.”

 

“Of course, madame,” Mark responded coldly, narrowing his eyes back venomously back at Luna’s. He too did not like her one bit. In his mind, he made a little note for Luna…

 

“Get away from me.” Jack whimpered, as Mark knelt down in front of him.

 

“Nice to see you again Jack,” Mark stated, clearly ignoring the other’s discomfort. “Look at me.”

 

“...”

 

“Omega, look up,” Mark repeated in his alpha voice. Jack, as if he had no choice, obeyed.

  
The bunny quivered, as the lion’s red eyes pierced into his mind of mirrors.


	8. In The Head of Mirrors

The bunny ran through the dark forest. Every time it looked behind it, the creature saw another predator. It turned to the left and saw the fox that killed girls to prove its sex was the superior. It turned to the right and saw the badger that killed its family because they weren’t strong enough. The bunny’s heart burned, its muscles ached but it couldn’t stop. If it stopped, it was dead. The creatures in this forest of mirrors would pounce on the little thing if it gave them the chance. The bunny yelped, his hurt eye hitting a branch as it ran, the pain and bleeding a constant reminder of why it couldn’t stop.

 

_Yip!_

 

The bunny froze, the fox that was following him suddenly fell silent.

 

_A-row!_

 

The badger fell silent. The bunny began to shake more, a new predator entered the forest. It bolted again, this time towards the grizzly bear’s cave. It would be safe there, the beast liked him. As it ran, more and more creatures within the bunny’s forest of mirrors fell silent. Who was this new predator?!? In a sense, the bunny was happy, the voices and threats were lessening. However, it also meant that this new beast was on an entirely different level than the others.

 

_Go to the bear, go to bear. You will be safe there._

 

The bunny ran faster. It’s little heart thumping. The new beast was closing in; however, the grizzle was just around the corner…

 

_Thump!_

 

The bunny froze as it watched its savior fell to the ground. Without thinking, it raced forward, whimpering as the little creature approached. The grizzly’s paw was pathetically trying to cover up the claw marks that littered its chest. A full frontal attack….Who or what would attack a grizzly bear head on!? The dying beast looked up, eyes full of sorrow and fear. It couldn’t protect the little ones of this forest.

 

_Run! Squawk! Run! Ru-_

 

The little bunny swirled around as the bear’s favorite blue-breasted bird hit the stone ground with a sickening _CRACK!_ The bear whimpered, its paw reaching out for the dying bird. Taking pity, the bunny help brings the bird to the bear and, it watched them through teary eyes die together. Head bowed, the little thing sat there shivering as the silhouette of the two disappeared from the forest floor. They were gone forever, just like the horse.

 

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

 

The bunny froze, its sweat went cold as shivers began to run down its spine. Fog covered the forest floor as the temperature began to drop drastically. Shaking from head to toe, the bunny tried to make a run for it. However, it was quite literally frozen in place. It screamed in realization and fought for freedom.

 

“He, he, he… ”

 

A purr of satisfaction as smooth as dark chocolate rippled through the still air. The bunny struggled even harder when it saw velvet paws emerge from the fog. Each step left behind a paw print of blood. The lion purred again as it stood in front of the helpless little one, lips pulled up into a sinister smile. The bunny flinched as droplets of blood fell onto its brown fur, staining it black. “Hello bunny~” The little creature screamed for help, his voice falling silence in the dead forest. “Everyone is gone. It’s just us now.” The bunny refused to believe it for it spent almost the entirety of its life letting beast into its forest to observe and catch them. No way in one day could this demon, no matter how strong, wipe them all out. The lion roared in laughter at its prey’s confusion. It sat down and ran a claw around the wounded eye, clearing enjoying the other’s torment. The bunny flinched, trying to pull itself away from the blood soaked thing; however, as it was frozen it place, the bunny had no choice but take it.

 

Blood began to pool around the lion as it continued to examine the wounded eye. Dipping its claw into the black liquid, the lion began to coat the eye with it. The bunny shot up and screamed again, struggling once more. Irritated, the lion used its other paw to pin the rodent down. Its claw purposely angled towards the shivering creature’s neck. Satisfied that the little one was now frozen in terror, the lion continued its work. Carefully, it plugged the bleeding wounds of the eye with the black blood which seeped into the bunny’s fur and staining it black just like the lions. The bunny began to squirm again and the lion tightened its grip. However, the bunny didn’t stop. “Oh would you-!” The lion froze….since when did bunnies have fangs?

 

_Chop!_

 

_**..... Don't forget lion, this is not your forest.**  
_

 

The predator growled in pain as the fangs sank in deeper. Through narrow eyes, the beast saw the bunny turn into a viper, the green eye switching to the other. The lion's stony counterance shattered into one of shock. How could this pest still be a bother?!? The red eyes locked onto the reptile's green as the world of mirrors faded to black.  

 

 _ **Remember me now jackass?**_  

 

“What the-!?” Luna exclaimed as reality replaced the forest. Jack's teeth was still in Mark’s hand. The psychologist hissed in pain for it was the same hand that crushed the phone earlier. Through narrowed eyes, the alpha saw the omega smirking through the bite.

 

“Jack let go!” Ken rushed over, grabbing the him. “The bastard was actually trying to help you!” He tore the irishman off Mark as Mrs. Villegas rushed over to hand the bleeding man a first aid kit. “What got over you!?!”

 

Jack simply laughed in response, his eyes fixated on Mark. The other’s fell silent, they never seen this side of the omega before. “Hahaha,” the omega laughed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. “You may be the king of the jungle lion. But you will never rule my forest.” Mark steeled his eyes against Jack’s.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about Jack?” Luna whispered, holstering her weapon. She reached out to help Ken get Jack to his feet. The omega’s eyes never left Mark’s.

 

The black lion’s eyes widened in shock as the once injured eye’s pupil of the omega turned into a slit. The Irishman simply flashed Marked a dark smile but suddenly hissed in pain. The omega grabbed his eye, confusion washed over his face. “Wha- What just happened?” He looked like a person who was just released from a spiritual possession. 

 

“You bit Mark, dumbass. Do I need to get you a muzzle? What the fuck Jack, I’m the one suppose to get assault charges.” Luna responded, rolling her one eye. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“You okay Mark?” asked Ken as Luna took Jack into the backroom. He offered his hand to help Mark up but, he refused.

 

“Tell me Ken… Is Jack part viper?”

 

The bear snorted in response. “Hell no! Bunnies are so superstitious about breeding. They are more like to commit incest before even looking at another breed! ….. Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh, no reason in particular.” Mark frown, wrapping his hand up in the bandages provided by Mrs. Villegas. He watched Luna and Jack watch to the backroom, a sour expression slowly forming on his face. Ken followed his eyes and narrowed them.

 

“Hey, humor me feline, what is this no reason that caused you to ask something as absurd as breeding?”

 

Mark quickly masked his discomfort with a smile.  “Curiosity my friend. Curiosity.”  

 

Ken grunted, Mark was hiding something.

 

* * *

The man inside the white room laughed and threw his head back, hitting the cushioned wall. His green eye was bleeding and hurt like hell but it was worth it, it was totally worth it. 


	9. Planting the Roots

Three weeks had passed since the incident in the ice cream shop. Every day from on, Mark showed up at the department. Yes, he still continued his job as a therapist; however, with every other waking hour he had, the man volunteered his skills to the police profiling task force. Of course, the higher ups were delighted to have someone of such caliber helping the clearly understaffed workforce. So, despite Ken’s, Luna’s, and Jack’s voices of disapproval, the black lion earned a new territory to call his own. In addition, as much as the three hated to admitted, Mark did miracles, helping put 5 killers behind bars already. Ken considered the work impressive. Luna calls trickery working and Jack, well, Jack wasn’t paying attention.

 

Every morning, the Irishman would come in early and lock himself in his office. As long as the lion couldn’t get to him, he could survive every hellish day. He felt trapped and cornered which, in a way, was true. Mark used the influence he gathered to get himself situated right in front of Jack’s office and, in a way, Jack helped facilitate it since he was the freak in the workplace…. The only thing that kept the omega sane these days was the search for Nick. Considered a cold case, Jack was now the only one still working to find the beta cop. Despite having less work on his plate because of Mark’s help, he kept working like a dog. Whatever free time the Irishman got, he used to continue his search. He did not want his mind to wander, fearing of the viper and the black lion invading his thoughts again, and the fact he did not want to give up on Nick. His desire to find the cop slowly became an obsession. The hours he spent in office steadily grew longer and longer until soon one had to count days rather than hours. Ken grew worried and tried to take more work onto himself in hopes that Jack would go home more often. Felix tried going in and coaxing Jack to go with him home. Whereas Luna, would just barge in, grab Jack, and drag him home. As for Mark, he would just wait, wait for his little bunny to come out alone. 

 

The days that Ken, Luna, and Felix simply couldn’t deal with Jack slowly grew greater. Ken began overworking himself. Felix had to study for his finals, the last obstacle between him and his degree and, Luna had stake outs and hostage situations that required a sound mind to complete successfully. Soon, it just became a matter of time of when Jack would come out for another cup of coffee rather than when a friend would barge in and grab him home. Mark began to calculate these times working, his therapy schedule and volunteer work around that. The alpha would purposefully place himself in the breakroom when Jack would come out to get another cup of joe. At first, the bunny would just scurry back to his office. However, as the omega continued to fall down the rabbit hole of his obsession and growing fear of letting his mind wander, desperation forced him into the break room to get that cup of coffee. In the beginning, Mark was just sitting there with a newspaper or file at hand. He would pretend not to notice Jack, letting the jumpy omega slowly calm down around his presence. Once the Irishman wasn’t running out of the room with his hot beverage, Mark began to create small talk with him. This entire process was painful and slow; however, like Jack, Mark was obsessed with his goal as well. He wanted his omega, he craved him. There were nights where the psychiatrist couldn’t sleep because his mind was too active thinking about the omega. In addition, Mark was developing a serious case of blue balls because of this. Marra tried to take advantage of this; however, Mark always found a way to take care of his…. desire. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” The bunny hissed under his breath, snapping Mark back to reality.  It was 1 am and, apparently, there was no more coffee left. It was as if every bag just straight up vanished, or as if someone took them…. “Oh, fucking hell…” Jack groaned. 

 

“What’s wrong my omega?” Mark said, getting up off the couch. 

 

“Nothing, and don’t call me that! I am not yours,” Jack shot back, irritation and addiction making him snap. 

 

“Oh really?” The omega shot up in shock for the voice was much closer than last time. His head spun from the sudden action and he stumbled back into someone’s arms. Staying up for 4 days straight has taken a huge toll on Jack’s body. Before he could even attempt a struggle to get out of the arms, sleep pulled him under. “Well, well, looks like someone is finally falling into my arms…” Mark couldn’t prevent his lips from curling up into a smile. He had him! He had his omega! However, despite his strong desires, the alpha had to take into account where they were. He shot the camera in the room a dirty look and, he knew that if he took Jack home he would set off everyone’s warning bells. 

  
Gritting his teeth because of his unfortunate situation, Mark moved Jack over to the couch he was sitting on. He sat down and made sure the camera saw what he was doing if the alpha was able to hold himself back around Jack maybe the others would let him closer to the omega more often. His train of thought was cut off as when his bunny curled up closer to him. Before the lion could stop himself, he let out the loudest purr he has ever heard. Mark threw his head back and run his hand through his hair in embarrassment, thank god it was 1 am and the camera didn’t record audio. The alpha held his breath as Jack shifted again, turning his head on Mark’s lap. Mark, in turn, grinding his teeth harder as dick grew hard. The lion threw his head back and covered his face with his hands as he let out a weak laugh. He was in some deep shit.

 

* * *

The bunny whimpered, waking up on the forests hard floor. It was disorientated and scared, unable to remember how it entered the forest. The rodent closed its eyes, trying to wake itself up or, at least figure out what happened. He remembered going into the break room and then-

 

**_Hey, bunny._ **


	10. A Future Ally....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating the last few weeks! As an apology, I will try to update again tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for understanding and sticking with me on this story! Things are getting spicy ;3

> The bunny froze as the viper approached, the reptile’s movements slow and threatening. The rodent backed away, it’s little chocolate tail hitting up against a stone wall. Crap. It forgot it ran to the bear’s cave for protect, what great use it was doing for the bunny now. Having no choice but to wait for the inevitable, the warm-blooded creature closed its eyes and shook in fear. 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Do you really think I am in any condition to hurt you?_ **
> 
>  
> 
> When slithering and rustling of leaves stopped, the bunny opened its eyes slowly in confusion. It tried, but failed, to prevent the gasp that slipped pass it lips, seeing the reptile in full view for once. The viper was covered in beautiful green scales, all stained a dark color from the blood the seeped between them. With each pained breath the snake took in and released, more of the dark liquid oozed through. The rodent looked up at the predator, freezing in fear seeing the cold hatred staring back at it. 
> 
>  
> 
> **_YOU are the reason I am like this…_ **
> 
>  
> 
> The viper hissed in pain, collapsing in the leaves with lungs heaving painfully. Its eyes bore into the bunny’s skull, firing needles of accusation with its gaze. The bunny jumped to its feet, taking the predator’s weakness as a chance to escape. However, it prepared to leap away, a horse neighed in the distance. The bunny twirled around seeing a similar silhouette meeting its frantic gaze. Before the little rodent could race towards it, the horse lifted it foreleg and pointed to the snake. “W-what? What are you trying to tell me?” The bunny jumped forward, only to freeze as it landed, watching in horror as the horse’s joint twisted into unnatural ways. The horse whined, lifting its leg and pointing once more. “Okay! Okay! Let me help you first!” 
> 
>  
> 
> **_… and they call me a crazy son of a bitch…_ **
> 
>  
> 
> The horse shook its head and pointed once more. “What do you mean!? You are clearly suffering! Tell me where you are first! I can find you Nic-” 
> 
>  
> 
> The horse disappeared, a menacing pur echoed through the air. 
> 
>  
> 
> **_The horse is dead._ **
> 
>  
> 
> “How do you know that?” 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Because the black lion doesn’t allow any survivors. And if he does, they are caged away._ **
> 
>  
> 
> “Who are you?!” 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Someone cursed with your looks…_ **
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s it.” The bunny swung around and approached the injured serpent, newfound determination and motivation carrying it forward. “I have questions and you clearly the answers.” 
> 
>  
> 
> **_And I don’t care!_ **
> 
>  
> 
> The viper attempted to lung forward; however, the action only caused its wounds to rip open even further. It screamed and curled up as the blood began to stream down its sides. The bunny raced onward, ignoring the threats of the clearly dying snake. Frantically, it tried to remember how the black lion healed it and how to save the fading creature. The bunny’s blood twitched, the scent of blood drowning out everything. Wait! That’s it!
> 
>  
> 
> **_Dumb rabbit! Do you have a death wish-_ **
> 
>  
> 
> The bunny ran it’s paw across the viper’ fang, wincing as it pierced the skin.
> 
>  
> 
> **_Holy shit, you do._ **
> 
>  
> 
> The bunny rolled its eyes at the other’s shock and placed its now bleeding paw over one part of the body. It screamed in pain. The burning, how did the lion bear it?!! The rodent gritted it’s teeth, forcing more of its blood onto the wounds of the snake. Sure enough, it worked, the bleeding of the other began to slow down and lessen. 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Stop it you fool! You are going to kill yourself for sure this way!_ **
> 
>  
> 
> “I. Want. Answers.” the bunny said through gritted teeth. “I am tired of running around trying to solve the unsolvable it seems!” The pain, oh the pain. “I will not let you die holding the key!” 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Why do you care so much about that horse!?! It’s just a beta afterall!_ **
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh fuck the second genders! He was my friend, a big brother! And his name is Nick!” 
> 
>  
> 
> **_……_ **
> 
>  
> 
> “What?! Didn’t think there was someone out there who didn’t just another by their second gender!? ”
> 
>  
> 
> **_… Follow the river._ **
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh?” Before the bunny could question the viper further, it whacked the rodent unconscious with its tail. The reptile hissed, for it ripped the wounds open again; however, it smiled watching the other fade back to reality. The bunny would be safe there. The viper closed its own eyes, sighing in content as the pain lessen as it began to slip back into reality itself. 
> 
>   
>  …..and it was so close in doing so. 


End file.
